Because I'm a Girl
by SirisAnkh
Summary: Sayuki, a photographer from America, moves to japan to take pictures of Seto Kaiba's duel tournament. They constantly fight and bicker. Kaiba would never have guessed that he would end up owing her more than he could ever give. KaibaOC UPDATED CHAPTER 4
1. Hello? I'm Working Here!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anyone or anything related to the Yu-Gi-Oh! Franchise.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"Sayuki! Sayuki!" Sayuki turned to see a man running towards her. She smiled at him in a friendly manner. He looked like a fan.

"Hello. Can I help you?" The man had his hands on his knees trying to recover his breath. He straightened and smiled at Sayuki, letting his eyes roam up and down freely. Sayuki tried to pretend she didn't notice. She wore khaki slacks, black turtle neck, and a darker shade of brown overcoat to effectively hide her body from prying eyes. Her long black hair was too long to hide it under her matching hat. The man seemed to catch himself and coughed into his hand embarrassedly.

"Ah, sorry. I've only seen you in that one magazine interview so I wasn't sure if I got the right person. I wanted to say I'm a huge fan of your work!" The man held out his hand towards Sayuki. She smiled and shook his hand.

"Thank you! If you don't mind, I am a little busy…" She laughed. The man blushed and nodded.

"Yes, of course! I'm sorry. I got a little over excited." He laughed at himself. Sayuki patted the man on the shoulder.

"It's ok. Next time you see me around I can sign one of my works for you." She smiled when his face lit up. He nodded furiously and left. Suyuki sighed. She should never have done that interview. She turned back around and grabbed her camera. She was aiming to take a picture of a Red Eyes Black Dragon holo image from someone's duel. She clicked right when a tall man walked through her shot. He had glanced at her but kept walking away.

"Ah, excuse me?" The man turned and glared at her. He was handsome. Brown hair and piercing cold blue eyes that seemed to look right through her. He had on a very intricate looking white jacket over a black outfit.

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?" Sayuki stomped her foot.

"Well, excuse me! You walked right into my shot and ruined it! I demand an apology!" How dare he! The man crossed his arms stubbornly and scoffed.

"Me? Apologize to you?" He was laughing sadistically, "That'll never happen in your lifetime." The man continued to walk away towards the duel. Sayuki growled.

"What an arrogant son of a-" Sayuki crossed her arms and stared after him. To think there are people like him in this world. She sighed and looked back at the duel. It was over and her chance at a perfect shot was ruined. "I hope I never see him again! Stupid man!" Sayuki angrily mumbled to herself as she walked away to find the duelist.

* * *

><p>Kaiba was inside of his office typing on his computer. He just arrived after picking up his brother from watching one of the dweeb squad's duels nearby. He ran into an infuriating woman that further ruined his day. Apologize? He couldn't believe that woman would even suggest such an outrageous demand! The door clicked open and he immediately glared at his secretary standing there stupidly.<p>

"Well, what is it?" Kaiba demanded. The young girl nervously stood before him. He should hire someone else. She was too timid and disgustingly annoying.

"Mr. Kaiba, I've contacted a few photographers you asked to take pictures of your upcoming tournament. Only one has agreed and she has agreed. She will be at the opening." Kaiba groaned inwardly. It's been a few years since his last tournament and the public was demanding another. He almost didn't want to be there to announce the damn thing because he would be too busy trying to build up the hype for it instead of participating.

"Very well. Which one was it?" Kaiba asked absently as he returned back to his computer. The secretary looked visually relieved that he turned his attention elsewhere.

"It's Miss Sayuki Ibara. I've already sent her a pass to get her through the gate at Kaibaland. She will be awaiting you at the dome." Kaiba nodded and waved his hand to dismiss his secretary. So, the famous duel monster photographer was the one who accepted. She better be as good as the media made her out to be.

* * *

><p>Sayuki was wandering around Domino city, trying to get a feel of the town. She had come from America and this place just amazed her. Japan was so different. Everyone was just so polite and nice. She was glad she invested her time in High School and college to learn Japanese. It came in handy, especially now. She spotted the duelist who played the Red Eyes Black Dragon earlier and ran up towards him. He was blond and wore a simple jeans and t-shirt outfit.<p>

"Excuse me! Wait!" Sayuki was rushing from across the street towards this guy. The guy turned around and looked surprised. He was with a group of friends. A car stopped suddenly before he could hit Sayuki and the driver angrily shook his fist at her. Sayuki quickly apologized and made it safely to the awaiting group.

"Hi, where you shouting for me?" The guy asks. Sayuki nodded and smiled. She held out her hand.

"I'm Sayuki. I've been trying to photograph your duel." The guy smiled toothily and shook her hand.

"I'm Jounouchi. These are my friends, Yugi, Honda and Anzu." Jounouchi indicated each person in turn. They each said a simple hello. Yugi was the next one to speak up.

"You were trying to photograph Jounouchi's duel? What for?" Sayuki rummage around in her coat pockets and produced a business card.

"I'm taking pictures for Seto's tournament. I figure I'd take a few early shots to get a feel of how it's supposed to go. Do you mind if I follow you around? I really want a shot of that Red Eyes Black Dragon!" Jounouchi took the business card to look at it and passed it to his friends. Jounouchi seemed excited.

"Sure! I came in second at Duelist Kingdom so of course you'd want to take pictures of someone famous!" Sayuki just nodded and laughed. She never heard of this guy. Anzu handed back Sayuki's card.

"I don't see a problem with you hanging out with us. You don't sound like you're from around here. Where are you from?" She smiled at Sayuki. Honda and Jounouchi seemed to be extra interested.

"I'm from America. I moved here because of a nice business opportunity." Sayuki bowed politely. Anzu's eyes lit up.

"Really? I've always wanted to go to New York! I'm trying to be a dancer." Sayuki smiled at her politely. Can't they just go and duel already?

"That's nice. New York is interesting. I only like to visit as a tourist rather than live there. Their pizza is to do for." They kept up the friendly banter for the majority of their walk. Sayuki groaned inwardly to herself. Honda and Jounouchi were fussing over her. She really didn't want to get involved with anybody; she just wanted to take a few photos. It wasn't until the sun started to go down that a man caught her eye as he was walking in their general direction. He had black spiky hair, red bandanna and green eyes. He was pretty good looking and sparked Sayuki's interest. Jounouchi was the one waving towards him.

"Hey Otogi! You here to cheer me on?" he called loudly. Otogi noticed them and was soon standing in front of Sayuki. She momentarily forgot how to breathe. Otogi smiled at everyone and took an extra long look at Sayuki.

"Well, hello. Who's you're lovely friend?" Honda pulled her back from the group and nudged Sayuki behind Yugi. Sayuki blinked a few times in shock. Honda was shaking a fist at Duke.

"Slow down lover boy! We met her first!" I laughed hysterically. Everyone was staring at Sayuki. It was just so funny! She never met anybody who's been so animated. Sayuki stepped up to the front and held out her hand to Otogi.

"I'm Sayuki Ibara. It's nice to meet you." Sayuki was still chuckling to herself. Otogi was rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment and shook hers with his other hand.

"I'm Ryuji Otogi, the owner of Dungeon Dice Monsters. You may have heard of me." Otogi smirked and did a pose with a hand on his hip. Sayuki cocked her head to the side confusedly as everyone kind of did a face palm.

"No, I haven't. That's not really my field of expertise," Sayuki said. Otogi's smiled only faltered a second before he put an arm around her shoulders and was leading her away.

"Really? Maybe we should go out to dinner and I can tell you all about it." Jounouchi and Honda where both shaking a fist at them as they walked away.

"Otogi! What's the deal?" Jounouchi was shouting.

"Yea! I told you we met her first!" Honda shouted. Sayuki looked back at them then stared into Otogi's eyes. So green. A small smile came across her as she spotted a dice earing.

"I see you really love your game." Otogi looked down at her in question and she pointed to the dice earring. He laughed whole heartedly.

"I would have to if I created it. It would be a shame to hate the thing you brought into this world." Sayuki shrugged his arm off her and continued to walk by his side.

"That's true. What brings you to this area? I find it a little odd a successful person like you is just walking around." Otogi shrugged.

"There's a lot of successful people who don't like to go around in flashy limos you know. It's Japan, its common." Sayuki pondered about this for awhile. She wondered if Seto Kaiba was the type to flaunt his money. "So what brings you here? You are diffidently not from around here." Sayuki glanced at him and shrugged. She pointed to her camera hanging around her neck.

"I'm a photographer from America. I'm taking pictures of Seto's tournament coming up. I was just trying to get a feel of how duels are done over here." Otogi nodded.

"That makes sense. It's too bad. My game is so much better. I am working with Kaiba to help promote myself." She laughed.

"I prefer duel monsters I think. I like the holograms. It's such a big thing here in Japan. It's kind of like part of their culture. I wish it was like that back home." Otogi looked surprised.

"It's not part of your culture? I thought Industrial Illusions is based there. They created the whole game!" Sayuki shook her head.

"No, it's not. It's popular yes, but it's seen as a passing fad." Sayuki stopped and looked at her watch. "Well, it was nice getting to know you. I should be going home now. I'm still not familiar with the train schedule." Otogi looked disappointed.

"I'll take you home. It's the least I can do for you. I don't want you getting lost, especially after dark." Sayuki was about to deny him but then reconsidered. She would get home faster. She consented and Otogi held out his arm for her to hang onto. She giggled.

"Why Ryuji, you're quite the gentleman!" Otogi blushed but hid it with his smirk.

"I like how my name sounds when you say it." She laughed again. He's quite the flirt too. Sayuki told him where she lived and he directed her through the trains successfully. Good thing he took her because she would have been so lost otherwise. They made it to her door where they stood.

"It was nice to meet you. I'd like to see you again." Otogi smiled down at her. Sayuki pulled out her cell phone. Oh, what's the harm? She's going to be there for awhile.

"What's your number?" Otogi listed off his digits as she copied them into her cell. She texted him a cat face (=^-^=) to his cell. "I texted you so now you have my number. I'll see you around." Otogi leaned in and planted a kiss on her cheek. Sayuki blushed.

"I'll be seeing you around," He said huskily. She nodded and he walked away. She let out a breathe she didn't know she was holding and unlocked her door to walk up to her studio. She unlocked her door and walked in to take off her coat and hat. She set them on a coat rack and was taking off her camera walking towards the back where she developed her pictures. She turned on the red light and stayed up late into the night developing her roll of film. The last picture that came out was of the man who stepped into her photo. The man had turned into her camera at the last second and just looked surprised which actually made him look handsome. Sayuki was gazing at his photo absently. She liked his eyes. He comes out very well in a photograph. Sayuki smiled to herself as she hung up the photo to dry on the string with the other photos and gazed at her work. Her eyes lingered on the man's photo before shutting off the lights and leaving the room.

* * *

><p>This new idea came to mind after seeing a music video and inspired me to write this fic. Please R&amp;R and tell me what you think. Please, no flames. It's very rude and unproductive. And if anyone can guess what the music video is correctly, I'll send you the next chapter before everyone else!<p> 


	2. Look At Me That Way

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anyone or anything related to the Yu-Gi-Oh! Franchise.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Sayuki was wandering around Domino city taking pictures of random people's duels. She mostly focused on their monsters and everyone kind of ignored her. She is invisible to the masses of people when all they're focused on is the duel happening on the streets. Today was the day to meet her employer Seto Kaiba. She had heard from Otogi that Kaiba was a real jerk. He even warned her extensively of Kaiba's bad temper. She sighed and let her camera drop against her chest as she looked up at a Harpy Lady in the middle of the street. Does it make her a bad person to think Kaiba is horrible before she even met him? Sayuki shook her head and headed towards the trains. She shouldn't let Otogi's words get to her.

Kaiba was pacing impatiently in front of Kaibaland's dueling dome. He sighed angrily and glanced at his watch before resuming his pacing. This photographer was late! How dare she make him wait! What an insolent brat to think she has the audacity to be late and back up his schedule for_ her_. Kaiba stopped pacing to look out over his theme park. Everyone was in their own groups heading towards rides or chatting and laughing. It was like any other normal day except today was not Kaiba's day. Kaiba angrily turned around and paced some more. He should fire her and get another photographer but it would take forever to find a good one. How hard is it to just point the camera and shoot? Kaiba glared at a woman who has been wandering around his dome. She was wearing black slacks, white turtleneck, and a black coat. Her hair was blowing in the slight breeze as she walked around looking lost. What is she doing? Kaiba stomped her way. The big 'Closed' sign should be obvious to everyone.

"Can't you read? Get away from here." The woman jumped, startled by Kaiba's voice. She looked up at him. Her eyes were a deep brown, almost black. She made a face and turned around.

"I can see it just fine. Who do you think you are? _You_ get away from here." When she finally was facing him, both their eyes widened in surprise. At the same time, both Kaiba and Sayuki pointed at each other.

"You? What are you doing here?" They both said at the same time. Sayuki was the first to blush and cough into her hand embarrassedly. Kaiba scowled and crossed his arms, looking down at her. It's that infuriating woman from the other day.

"I'm trying to find someone. Now why don't you run along and play with your friends somewhere else." Kaiba was waving a hand in the air dismissively. Sayuki made a face.

"I'm looking for Seto. Seto Kaiba I believe. He's famous here. Maybe you've seen him?" She asked reluctantly. A local can point her in the right direction better than anyone, even if it is him. Kaiba was silent for a moment. Is she the photographer? He shook his head. Can't be, she's his age!

"Sayuki Ibara?" Please do not let the photographer be this woman! Sayuki watched him, skeptically.

"Do I know you? I don't appreciate stalkers. Identify yourself." Kaiba growled. Is she stupid?

"I am Seto Kaiba. Want to tell me why you're late?" Sayuki gasped and tried to hide her surprise. He is Seto? He is her age! Sayuki shoved her hands in her pockets to hide her fidgeting fingers.

"I'm not late. I've been here for over an hour trying to find you." She was wary of him. Kaiba scoffed.

"I've been here at the same time and didn't see you." Sayuki shrugged and looked behind Kaiba to finally get a good look at the dome.

"I was looking for an older gentleman." Kaiba was irritated. He didn't say anything more on the matter because he was doing the same thing but for a woman. He walked off towards the dome.

"Follow me, I don't have all day." Sayuki ran to catch up and fell into step with Kaiba from behind. Her eyes were wandering all around her surroundings. They went inside the dome and she stopped immediately to stare. It was huge! She had never seen dueling arenas this massive. Kaiba looked back and smirked at her obvious look of awe. Her brown eyes were bright.

"The duels will be held here. The holograms will be on the fields before you." Kaiba turned back around and jumped up onto one of the platforms. Sayuki slowly followed and stopped to watch him from the sidelines. What is he doing? Kaiba pulled out his deck and set it on the dueling platform once it was raised.

"Here is a monster to give you an idea of how everything should look. I want panoramic shots of not just the monsters, but the duelists as well. Make it look good," he said. Sayuki bit her tongue in her cheek. So arrogant. Kaiba pulled out a card and set it on the field, summoning a Blue Eyes White Dragon. The dragon appeared in a bright flash of lights and had its wings extended behind it, roaring into the air. Sayuki immediately grabbed her camera and tried not to bring it to her face. It was a Blue Eyes! The Blue Eyes White Dragon was the one monster she wanted to photograph all her life and it was right there before her eyes and she couldn't take a photo. This was a demonstration, not a shoot. Kaiba smirked down at her. He was pleased at her reaction.

"Seto, for these shots, are you expecting me to photograph the whole event of just the duels?" She was staring intently at his dragon, fingering her camera.

"Why do you keep calling me Seto? We're not intimate nor am I you're friend. Keep it professional Ibara." He glared down at Sayuki. She didn't even glance.

"But isn't Seto your name? And please, call me Sayuki. No one calls me Ibara." Sayuki was leaning on one foot to the other, trying not to move her hands. She really wanted that photo. Kaiba scoffed.

"You aren't privileged- Look if you want the damn photo, just take it!" He snapped. Sayuki immediately took a photo and walked back and crouched to get a dynamic photo of the dragon and Kaiba. Kaiba was scowling. What's wrong with her? Kaiba was drumming his fingers on the platform and looked at his dragon. Is she that obsessed? Sayuki happily popped up near his platform.

"Ok, I'm done. So what were you going to say Seto?" She innocently looked up at him. Her eyes had this glow of satisfaction. Kaiba put his cards away and lowered the platform to jump down next to her. He was towering over her and she was blissfully ignorant of his bad mood.

"Stop calling me Seto," he growled out. Sayuki glanced back at the arena where the Blue Eyes once stood.

"It's your name. I don't understand what you want." She looked confused. Kaiba crossed his arms angrily. She must be stupid. She has to be. He was watching her facial expression and came to realize it was genuine. Why does she not get it?

"Just stop it." Sayuki tilted her head to the side and curiously watched him. Kaiba moved her to the side and walked by.

"I set up a photo shoot. My secretary will contact you. Don't be late." He said as he passed by. Sayuki just silently watched him leave.

* * *

><p>Sayuki was sitting at a restaurant absently sipping her drink. She was in a booth and looking out the window. Kaiba confused her. What was wrong with his name? Is she supposed to just call him boss? She sighed and smiled to herself. She did get pictures of the Blue Eyes White Dragon. An actual Blue Eyes!<p>

"Sayuki? Hello?" Sayuki looked up to see Otogi waving in her face. How long was she spacing out? She smiled as he sat down.

"Yes? What's up?" Otogi rest his head on a hand and watched her intently. It was unnerving.

"Hey, beautiful. You look distracted. My handsome self has been standing there for awhile you know." He smiled and reached out with his other hand to grab hers. Sayuki laughed.

"I had an interesting day. How was yours?" Otogi rubbed circles on the back of her palm, making her very aware of her hand.

"Just wandering, promoting my game. What was so interesting? I think you mentioned having to meet Kaiba today." Sayuki pulled her hand out of his and folded them on her lap.

"He didn't want me to call him Seto. I don't get it. It's his name, so am I supposed to call him boss or sir?" Sayuki looked frustrated when Otogi laughed out loud.

"Are you serious? It did catch my attention the other day but I didn't think too much about it. Did you really call him Seto? How mad did he get?" Otogi laughed again. Sayuki pouted and crossed her arms, looking away from him.

"What's wrong with Seto? Ryuji, I still don't see what's the big deal." Otogi smirked and moved some hair from in front of Sayuki's face to behind her ear. She tried not to move back instinctively. Very flirty.

"I forget you are from America sometimes. Here in Japan, we go by last names unless we're intimate or close friends. It's funny to me because you're treating Kaiba like he's close." Otogi smirked when she made a face. Her and Seto close? Hardly.

"That does make sense. I can't help it. This is just how I talk to people. This will be hard to fix…" she mumbled to herself at the last comment. Otogi chuckled.

"I like it. I did tell you I like how my name sounds when you say it." She blushed. "Anyways, you said you're working for Kaiba right? Then you're probably doing the photo shoot for me that's coming up." Otogi leaned back and crossed his legs, drumming his fingers on the table. Sayuki was curious.

"I was just given a place and a time. I don't know much except to bring my equipment so that could be it." Otogi shrugged.

"Could be. I hope it's you. I'd like to watch." He smirked at his own comment. Sayuki frowned when she realized what he was hinting at. Gross. She stared into her drink and started to play around her boba with her straw.

"I bet you do. We'll have to wait and see." Otogi nodded and waved for a waiter to come by to take his order.

* * *

><p>Sayuki was staying up late at home again. She was developing the pictures from her camera, lost within her own routine of work. Every picture seemed plain to her. They all lacked something to make the picture great and eye catching. She sighed when she hung up the Harpy Lady photo. She couldn't figure it out. All the monsters weren't doing anything to really spark her interest. It wasn't like she could make the monsters pose for her during a duel. Sayuki frowned and dipped in more photo sheets into the developer. Her eyes lit up when she saw the pictures of the Blue Eyes come through. This was it. That something that was missing. Sayuki was sorting through the pictures when she switched it to the water to rinse off the chemicals. Only one picture sent shivers of pleasure down her spine. It was the dynamic photo of Kaiba behind his Blue Eyes, looking at that exquisite creature. His gaze was reserved only for his Blue Eyes and oblivious to her photo venture including him. His eyes held this ferocity, this intense sense of ownership. He came out really good on film, that jerk. Sayuki hung up the photos to dry and sat back to admire her work. Her eyes were glued to that one photo. She wanted him to look at her that way. It was something a woman dreamed of. She leaned back. Yes, every woman's dream.<p>

* * *

><p>Sorry for the late update. I just found out I will be moving within the month so I won't be able to update weekly like originally wanted. I'll try to at least post either bi-weekly or monthly. Depends on how busy I get until I settle down. :) Thank you all who reviewed and added my story to their notifications! I enjoy a lot of feedback so please R&amp;R. Also, I am looking for beta readers so if you're interested please PM me or mention it in a review so that I can contact you.<p> 


	3. My Muse

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anyone or anything related to the Yu-Gi-Oh! Franchise.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Sayuki stared up at Kaiba Corporations in silent awe. She was supposed to stop by to pick up some extra equipment from Kaiba's secretary. Would she run into Kaiba? Sayuki plucked up her courage and walked in confidently through the doors. There was a woman sitting at a desk, looking at Sayuki. She's probably the receptionist. Sayuki walked slowly towards the woman. She could have just called and have the equipment delivered instead. Sayuki's stride slowed a little bit. Yes, she didn't have to be here. She didn't know if she could look at Kaiba the same after staring at him for so long in photos. Sayuki stopped, halfway to the receptionist. It's time to turn around. Sayuki quickly turned on her heal and ran straight into a man's chest. Before she could fall, she felt hands hold her up.

"Could you not block the way? There are people trying to walk here." Sayuki looked up, shocked, into Kaiba's icy gaze. He noticed he was still holding her arms and pulled them back quickly, drawing attention to his action. Sayuki looked thoughtful as Kaiba fumed silently to himself. Stupid, so stupid. Way to go to only make the situation turn awkward.

"What are you doing here?" Kaiba said, drawing Sayuki's attention back to the conversation. Sayuki immediately looked irritated.

"I was going to pick up some equipment you're secretary told me to pick up. I just realized I could have had them delivered instead." Sayuki crossed her arms and glared. She was waiting for his snide comments but Kaiba only surprised her.

"Follow me. I have it in my office." Kaiba immediately started to walk briskly towards the elevator. He turned back around to look at her. "Aren't you coming?" Sayuki nodded and followed him into the elevator. They were silent as Kaiba pushed the top button and they waited. Calming elevator music played. As calming as the music was, Sayuki definitely wasn't. She kept glancing towards Kaiba nervously. Her heart was pounding so hard that she was afraid he could hear it. Kaiba, sensing the uncomfortable atmosphere, crossed his arms and tapped his fingers against his arm impatiently. They both rushed to get out when the elevator dinged and the doors opened. Sayuki fell into step behind him; Kaiba leading her inside his office. Kaiba threw his coat on the couch and crouched down behind his desk to pull out a box. Sayuki slowly approached him.

"I'm giving you a duel disk. It's the technology everyone is using to duel on the streets. You'll need it for your photo shoot tonight." Sayuki silently watched as Kaiba went into specifics of how to work the duel disk as he set the box on his desk and opened it to pull it out. Sayuki took off her coat and set it on the chair beside her. She reached out and took the duel disk from Kaiba's hands. Her fingers brushed his and she was all too aware of the warmth of his hands in that short simple moment. Sayuki blushed a little and focused on the duel disk as she turned it around in her hands.

"So, I'm supposed to put this on and take pictures? I don't think that would work out too well…" she let her sentence trail off. Kaiba came up behind her and took the duel disk. Sayuki was trying hard to not turn around. He slipped it onto her right arm and pointed towards the empty slots.

"This is where the cards will go. Just try and see if you can get any good pictures like this first and if it doesn't work we'll give you someone to work with." Sayuki nodded, blushing. It was hard to concentrate as he held up her arm, pointing out how to work with the duel disk. All too quickly, he let her arm go and sat down behind his desk. He pulled out a deck of cards from inside his desk. "These are the cards I'd like you to go through. Focus on the monsters for now. Magic and trap cards are useless right now unless you're dueling." He held out the cards to her, oblivious to her blushing. Sayuki took the cards and tried not to touch his fingers. It was awkward and caused Kaiba to raise an eyebrow at her in silent question.

"I'll get right on it. Will you be attending?" Sayuki slipped the cards in her pocket and took off the duel disk to put it inside the box. Kaiba scoffed.

"I have other matters to deal with. I doubt it." Sayuki nodded.

"Ok, I'll bring in a copy of the photos once I get them developed." She lifted up the box and quickly left, her face still burning. Kaiba let out a breath in relief. When he was showing her how to work the disk, he kept noticing how nice she smelled. Like roses and champagne. Kaiba shook his head to rid those silly thoughts. It must be his imagination. He looked at the seat across from him to notice her coat forgotten on his chair. Kaiba sighed. Stupid woman.

* * *

><p>Sayuki was one of the last ones at the photo shoot. It was pretty late but she still was not satisfied with her shots. Sayuki was awkwardly fumbling with her camera while taking photos, trying not to knock over her tripod. She had a Different Dimension Dragon summoned and waiting, facing her.<p>

"Attack!" she yelled out. The dragon was powering up a blast, Sayuki busily taking photos, and it unleashed a beam of light past her. She took photos quickly so that it would look like a still frame movie scene. Otogi clapped from behind her.

"Congrats. I wish you'd tell me to attack." Sayuki ignored him as he chuckled. Sayuki was looking through the deck given to her, trying to decide what to shoot next. She sighed.

"Defend." She took photos as the dragon switched to defense mode. Otogi interrupting her work was starting to grate on her nerves.

* * *

><p>Kaiba opened the door into the building he reserved for the photo shoot. He could hear a duel monster making noises from up the stairs. Kaiba had Sayuki's coat slung over his arm. He sighed and walked up the stairs to run into Otogi. Kaiba scowled.<p>

"Otogi, get out of my way." Otogi glared and crossed his arms.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were too busy?" Sayuki was too intent taking photos of the dragon. Kaiba glared and shoulder bumped Otogi as he passed.

"Stay out of my way," he growled out. Otogi fumed silently to himself and glared at Kaiba's back. Sayuki finally noticed Kaiba standing behind her. She could sense him in the room even when he was behind her. The air crackled with Kaiba's presence.

"Hi, Seto- I mean Kaiba… kun?" Sayuki cocked her head to the side questioningly. Kaiba sighed, shaking his head, and held up her coat.

"You left this in my office." He handed it to Sayuki and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Sayuki grabbed Kaiba's coat sleeve without thinking. Kaiba glared.

"What?" Kaiba wrenched out of her grip while she blushed.

"I want photos of you." Kaiba's eyes narrowed. Sayuki quickly took off the duel disk and pushed Kaiba towards the screen.

"What for? I don't need to be in them." Sayuki smiled and handed him the duel disk. She ran behind her camera excitedly.

"You're hosting. I need photos. Look, just summon a monster and stand there. You don't have to do much." Sayuki's face disappeared behind the camera and she took a shot of Kaiba scowling at her.

"This is ridiculous."

"Oh, come on! Please?" Sayuki clasped her hands to her heart and gave him her best puppy dog eyes. Kaiba growled and slipped on the duel disk. This is beyond ridiculous. Sayuki was taking photos, oblivious to his misery. Kaiba put in his deck and pulled out the Blue Eyes White Dragon. He summoned it and it appeared behind him. Sayuki was caught in a momentary state of awe before resuming the shoot. The dragon surrounded Kaiba, almost cradling him with its wings. Sayuki popped up.

"Look up at the dragon and reach up to it." Kaiba glanced at Sayuki, who disappeared behind the camera. He sighed and reached up towards his Blue Eyes. The dragon lowered its head towards him. It was perfect. Sayuki got a shot of that momentary look of possession when the dragon appeared to let Kaiba cradle its head within his hands. She caught the moment on film forever. Kaiba frowned and looked at her. She smiled.

"That's it. Thank you." Kaiba nodded and pocketed his deck. Sayuki started to pack up her equipment.

"It's late. How are you getting home? The last train left an hour ago." Sayuki paused before shutting off the lighting on set.

"I'll walk. I think I'm in walking distance." Sayuki had packed up everything except her camera. She was breaking down the tripod into a case.

"Where do you live?" Kaiba crossed his arms, watching her. Sayuki was concentrating on the tripod.

"Downtown Domino." Sayuki glanced up at Kaiba and slipped her camera over her head. She reached down to grab her tripod case, slipped on her jacket, and they both left the building. Otogi had left sometime during Kaiba's shoot, probably pouting over Sayuki kicking him out earlier.

"That's more than an hour away. I'll give you a ride." Sayuki locked up and followed him.

"It's ok Kaiba-kun. I'll be ok." Sayuki smiled up at him. Kaiba growled.

"Don't call me Kaiba-kun. And no it's not ok. Just get in." Kaiba grabbed Sayuki's arm and led her to a limo waiting outside. Sayuki frowned and let herself be led. He's right even if she didn't want to admit it. Kaiba opened the door and let her get in first before closing the door behind him. Sayuki was settling into her seat when Kaiba tapped on the window to the driver. It lowered halfway.

"Tell him where you live," Kaiba said simply. Sayuki repeated her address to the driver before the window rolled back up. It was the uncomfortable silence again. Sayuki started to fidget then she pulled out the deck of cards from her pocket. She held it out to Kaiba.

"Here. I noticed there are some hard to find cards in there. It's best if you kept them." Kaiba glared and took the deck. Their fingers brushed against each others. Sayuki fought to keep her heart calm and looked out the window. The rest of the drive was silent. After awhile, the limo stopped.

"We're here." Kaiba leaned back into his chair to watch her. Sayuki nodded and gathered her things. She opened the door and hesitated before leaving. Should she?

"Would you like to come in and see how the pictures came out? You can watch me develop them." Kaiba was silent. Sayuki shook her head. "I'm sorry. That was a stupid question. Nevermind." She got out and practically ran for the door. She dug in her pocket for keys, all too aware of Kaiba behind her. She looked back up at him.

"I'll watch." Sayuki nodded and swallowed hard. She unlocked the door and led Kaiba up the stairs to her door. She unlocked that and held the door open for Kaiba to step inside her studio. She set her tripod case down on the floor.

"Would you like something to drink?" Sayuki took off her jacket and threw it on the couch. The atmosphere of her room slowly letting her relax a bit. Kaiba was walking around her living area, inspecting everything. Sayuki shrugged. Nothing to drink then. Sayuki slipped her turtleneck off and threw it on top of her jacket and opened up the door to her photo room.

"Follow me Kaiba-chan. I'll show you how I develop the film." She smiled up at him in a friendly like manner.

"Don't call me that either." Kaiba walked into the dark room. Sayuki turned on the red light.

"Kaiba-san?"

"No." Sayuki sighed and set her camera down. Kaiba stood behind her, watching and inspecting the room. He saw the pictures hanging up. Sayuki started to take them down and stack them up near him.

"You can look through those. Most of them aren't impressive. How about Kaiba-sama? Or even Kaiba-san?" She opened up her camera and took out the film.

"No and no." Kaiba was slowly flipping through the photos. Sayuki sighed.

"I'm running out of ideas. I'll just stick with Seto. I find anything else to be entirely weird to me." Sayuki was loading the film into the developing tank. After she was done, she stood next to Kaiba. He was looking at himself with the Blue Eyes. The one picture that sent shivers down her spine. She blushed and took the picture out of his hands to look at it.

"This is from the other day. I was so excited to have a picture of the Blue Eyes. It seems like it only become's life like when you are in the photo." Sayuki handed the photo back to Kaiba.

"That's because I'm the sole owner of all the Blue Eyes in the world. No one else has them." He was flipping through photos again. Sayuki smiled and leaned up against the table, watching him. This was nice. Quiet but nice. Kaiba set the stack down and held up the first picture she took of him off the street.

"This feels as if you're stalking me." Sayuki laughed and took the picture, smiling.

"No. This was when I first ran into you. Remember?" She waved the photo around and stuck it on her wall. "It's a good photo. Too bad you don't take more photos more often." Kaiba shook his head. Sayuki returned to the developing tank to soak a sheet of photo paper. She reached above her to grab a bottle of developer chemicals and filled up the tank some more and put it back up top.

"I'm developing the film now. It'll be a few minutes before I can transfer it and rinse off the chemicals. I can understand if you want to wait outside. The chemicals are strong." Kaiba shrugged and stood behind her, very close. She knew he was only observing but his closeness made her nervous. Her heart was beating fast. What is this feeling? Sayuki tapped the tank to dislodge bubbles and transferred the sheet into water. She rinsed it and hung it up, so that Kaiba can see. It was him, cradling the Blue Eye's head in his hand. The picture gave off an 'other world' type of feel. Sayuki smiled proudly.

"That's it. You are my muse. Don't leave my side anytime soon for any of my jobs." Kaiba frowned at her before looking at himself in the photo. It was good.

* * *

><p>Hi! I finally updated! Whoot! :3 I have completed my move and shall be updating a bit more regularly. I'm going to try monthly and, if I'm too restless, bi-weekly. Once I start school again I'll let everyone know which one I'll stick to. I need to get a new routine set. :P I sincerely hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please R&amp;R and I'm still looking for beta readers! It means you get to read ahead... ;) Thank you all for the reviews for the last chapter! And to everyone who added this story to their watch list. :D It makes me so happy that at least someone is reading this story. I'll see everyone on the next update!<p> 


	4. Dumpling Murderer

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anyone or anything related to the Yu-Gi-Oh! Franchise.

* * *

><p>Sayuki was tossing and turning in her bed. Kaiba had left her place over an hour ago and she still couldn't get him out of her head. After her blunt confession of Kaiba being her muse, he scoffed at her and left. Did she offend him? Sayuki sighed and turned to pull her digital clock towards her. It's past three in the morning and she still couldn't sleep. Sayuki groaned and slammed the clock back onto her nightstand, sitting up and rubbing her face. She gazed around her dark room.<p>

"Screw it. I'm up." Sayuki took a quick shower and donned her usual attire of a turtleneck sweater and a pair slacks. Today she went with a light blue sweater. Satisfied with her choice, she turned on the coffee pot and opened her fridge. Kaiba did have some wonderful muscle tones. He looked like he could hold his own. Sayuki slapped shook her head. She listened to the coffee pot making her coffee as she took out her toaster and inserted her breakfast for champions, waffles. With a quick pop, her waffles were warm and toasty. She ate her breakfast over the sink with her hands and looked outside her kitchen window. It was still dark out but a faint line of light was peeking over the horizon. Sayuki washed her hands and poured her coffee into a to-go mug. She needed to walk to clear her mind. Sayuki grabbed her camera and left; humming to herself she left her apartment in search of a park.

* * *

><p>"You just take this train towards Kaiba Corps and you should come out to Domino City Park in three stops. That's the best park to take a nice stroll." Sayuki thanked the kind old lady and continued on her way. She felt stupid. She got lost in her own neighborhood and when she found a train station, took the wrong train and ended up somewhere. Sayuki groaned inwardly. This turned out to be more of an adventure than what she originally intended. Sighing, she took her cell phone out of her pocket and texted Otogi, 'I'm lost. Care to rescue me?' Before she could pocket her cell phone it chimed within her hands for an incoming call. Well, that didn't take long.<p>

"Hello?" Sayuki twirled her coffee mug in her hand and walked towards the train station again.

"Where are you? I'll be your knight in shining armor today." She could almost hear the smile through his voice.

"I ended up at Nakaba Pier. I'm taking the train towards Domino City Park right now. Want to meet up for coffee?" She damn well could go for another cup. There was a chuckle.

"Sure. That'll take you another hour before you get there. I'll be waiting." There was a click as Otogi hung up. Sayuki snapped her phone shut and shoved it in her pocket. She still couldn't get over the abruptness when a Japanese local ends a call. Shouldn't they at least say good-bye instead of hanging up after their business is concluded? She felt it was rude.

"Well, when living in Rome, do as the Romans do." Sayuki sighed and hopped on another busy train to which she hoped was the right way.

* * *

><p>"About time you get here. I know a little café not that far from here. Let's go." Otogi held out his arm for Sayuki. She shrugged and let him tuck her hand in the crook of his arm. He did come out just to meet her with no prior plans. She could let him indulge in his flirtatious ways.<p>

"That sounds nice. Is it one of those maid cafés I always read about? I've been curious to see why so many people are willing to pay so much money to see girls dressed up as maids." She glanced up at his face to see Otogi break out into a sleazy grin.

"Isn't it a guy's fantasy to see a girl dressed up as a maid and say 'Welcome, home master?' I'm sure any male in America can relate." He laughed. Sayuki frowned and grumbled.

"Pervert."

"It takes one to know one."

"Touché." They continued in idle chatter as they proceeded to a café located across from the park. It took a minute for Sayuki to realize what the theme of the café was.

"Oh, my god… CATS!" Sayuki squealed in delight as she pet a nearby black cat lounging on the windowsill next to their seats. Otogi laughed.

"I figure you'd like it here. You texted me a little kitty face right away so I guessed that you loved them. This place came to mind when you mentioned coffee." Otogi reached out and held Sayuki's hand. She nodded absently in acknowledgement and petted the cat in awe. To think a place like this existed.

"Can I take your order?" Sayuki looked up at the waitress. She was a cute girl wearing cat ears. Otogi let go of Sayuki's hand looked at the menu.

"I'll have a café latte." Sayuki glanced at the menu.

"I'll take a chai tea frappuccino. Please withhold any whipped cream." The girl nodded and left. Sayuki picked up a cat, that resembled the lucky cat, who approached her and set it on her lap. When the cat was settled, she looked up at Otogi.

"I think I found my new favorite place. Is it expensive? I can handle the costs if it isn't more expensive than Starbucks." Sayuki was absently petting the cat, earning herself a purr.

"You're safe then. It's actually just a bit cheaper. They just close before ten because of the cats. Hey, Sayuki I want to ask you something." Otogi's expression turned serious and his green eyes focused on her with an intensity she wasn't familiar with. Sayuki laughed nervously.

"Please don't tell me that you like me or want to go out with me. I rather not." She smiled to try and take the edge out of her statement. Otogi's eyes widened in surprise then he smiled, looking a little disappointed.

"Well, you were quick to catch on. Is it really that bad that it's me?" The waitress set their coffee on the table and left them quickly. Otogi took a sip from his cup. Sayuki shrugged and stared intently into her coffee. There was a little heart drawn with caramel.

"I just got out of a bad relationship just before I moved here. I'd like to stay unattached if you don't mind. I think a relationship would get in the way. Besides, I can only see you as a friend." Sayuki poked the heart with her finger to destroy it and sucked on her finger. Otogi sighed.

"You sound bitter. Any particular reason?" Sayuki drank some of her coffee and shrugged. It was painful to think about her past relationship.

"Let's just say I learned early on that if you give a guy all he wants, he gets bored and leave it at that. I'd like to forget about it." Otogi conceded with a nod and Sayuki felt a little bit better. At least he won't pry at the issue any more than usual. Sayuki looked out the window over the black cat lying there and spotted Kaiba passing by.

"Eh? I think I'm seeing things…" Sayuki rubbed her eyes and blinked several times. She had to be imagining things.

"What is it?" Otogi was attentively looking outside to try and spot who or what she saw. Sayuki smiled nervously. It wouldn't make sense that Kaiba would be walking around here. Would it?

"It's nothing. I think I'll go now. Thanks for the coffee." Sayuki rushed out before Otogi could refuse. She felt uncomfortable with him there after imagining Kaiba passing by. Sayuki decided to take a stroll in the park.

* * *

><p>Sayuki was walking along one of the paths and came across a small stand selling ice cones. Her mouth watered as she considered buying one. Kids surrounded the cart with their parents, waiting excitedly for their turn to get a delicious icy cone. Sayuki stood in line, digging into her wallet for some cash. A kid caught her eye. He came up to her waist, shaggy black hair and blue eyes. He stared longingly at the icy cones. Sayuki looked around and didn't see his parents. She shrugged and tried to ignore the kid as she moved up in line. But he looked so sad... Sayuki was a family away from a delicious cone. She glanced back at the kid. Their eyes met. The kid looked shocked then turned around. He started to slowly walk away, sneaking glances at the cones.<p>

"Miss? What would you like?" Sayuki's attention snapped back on the ice cones.

"Oh, yea. I'd like two please. Two blue ones." Sayuki handed the money over and received a blue cone in each hand. The chill started to seep into her hands. She ran over to the kid.

"Hey, kid! Wait!" The kid stopped and turned around to watch curiously as Sayuki handed him a cone. He slowly reached out and took it from her. "You looked like you wanted it so badly. I couldn't just ignore you." Sayuki smiled with the kid smiled happily and took a bite from his cone. He held out his hand in a handshake.

"I'm Mokuba. What's your name?" Sayuki shook his hand and chuckled to herself. He looked so cute with his lips turning blue.

"I'm Sayuki. It's nice to meet you. Are you here by yourself? Is that ok?" Sayuki and Mokuba were walking side by side along the path.

"I'm waiting for my brother to get off work. What about you? Are you waiting for your boyfriend?" Sayuki laughed out loud.

"No, don't have one. I'm going to take pictures soon. Want to hang around till your brother comes to get you?" Mokuba's eyes lit up at the prospect.

"Sure! What are you going to take pictures of?" Sayuki took a moment to think and looked around her. The Kaiba Corporation building was the one that stood out to her. She pointed up towards it.

"Of that building. It seems like it demands attention so I'll give it some. Plus, it can double as my work." She smiled down at the young boy. He smiled. They continued on their walk, chattering about various things until they finished their ice cones. They settled behind a pond to take pictures of the building. The sun was starting to set when a man approached them. Mokuba hid behind Sayuki.

"You, you're Mokuba. Your brother did this to me! I lost everything!" Sayuki turned around to see a man in a trench coat pull out a gun from inside his jacket. He reeked of alcohol and sweat. His eyes had a wild look as his hands shook as he pointed the weapon at them. Sayuki sighed.

"Mokuba, close your eyes and cover your ears. Don't open them until I tell you to, ok?" Mokuba looked up at her with fearful blue orbs, and she smiled down at him. He nodded and did as she said. Sayuki glared up at the guy, ignoring all her instincts to run away. "Really, dude? What the hell is your problem? Do you have to interrupt me?" The guy blinked in confusion.

"His brother is the reason I'm living off the streets! He deserves to suffer like I have! My business has gone under and my wife divorced me. How can I live?" The man slurred. He stumbled a few steps closer. Sayuki's heart started to pound. She tried to keep her voice calm as she spoke.

"Can't you see I'm busy? I'm a real murderer. I killed my unborn child and cooked him. I made him into dumplings. You're interrupting my next meal. Do you want to die?" Sayuki glared at him. The man immediately stopped in his tracks. His eyes widened like large saucers as what she said started to seep in. He screamed, dropping the weapon, and running away. He started yelling off the top of his lungs, pointing at her.

"MURDERER! SHE'S A MURDERER! CALL THE POLICE!" Sayuki tapped Mokuba on the shoulder. He had already opened his eyes. He looked amazed. Mokuba lowered his hands from his ears.

"Amazing! What did you say?" Sayuki handed Mokuba her cell phone.

"Nothing. You might want to call your brother. Right now. Hurry. I think I'm going to jail…" Sayuki mumbled the last part. Mokuba's eyes widened as he took her cell. Right after someone yelled at them.

"STOP RIGHT THERE! Step away from the boy!" Sayuki looked up to see a few police officers approaching them with their weapons raised. The drunk was behind them, looking fearfully at her, pointing at her accusingly. Sayuki moaned inwardly to herself as she raised her hands.

"Really officers. It was all just a misunderstanding." Mokuba was pulled away from her and shoved behind one officer protectively. Sayuki shrugged at Mokuba's questioning look.

"Kick your weapon over to us and get down on the ground. Nice and slow." Sayuki frowned. What a wonderful evening.

* * *

><p>Sayuki was sitting in jail inside an empty cell. The drunken man was in another cell across from her, sleeping in a cot. She sighed.<p>

"Hey, officer? When can I get out?" She lay back on her cot, looking up at the ceiling.

"You're here for awhile. Get over it," the officer yelled back at her from afar. Sayuki moaned in dismay. She just had to open her big mouth. She was being held as a suspected murderer and the drunk for attempted murder. Joy. Sayuki turned to face the bars of her cell. A loud commotion can be heard. It sounded like arguing.

"I can't!"

"I have paperwork that says you can. Now do your job and release her." Sayuki sprung up and leaned into her bars, trying to hear what was going on more clearly.

"I need permission from my superior first."

"Then call him!" Sayuki gasped. That sounded like Kaiba. Why is he here?

"Alright! Hold on." There was silence. Sayuki let her arms rest through the bars and sat with her forehead in between. What's going on? Her attention snapped to the door with the disgruntled officer who arrested her at the park approached her cell. He glared at her.

"You're free to go. There are no charges. You're clean." Sayuki glared.

"Duh! That's what I've been saying. I only made up stuff I saw on a movie I saw off Netflix." The officer shook his head and he unlocked her cell. Sayuki was lead out ruffly by her arm towards the front. Her eyes widened when she realized that an angry Seto Kaiba was silently fuming beside the Mokuba. Mokuba at least looked happy to see her. He threw himself in her arms.

"I'm glad you can get out. Sorry about all that. That guy will be put away a long time. Thanks for helping me." Mokuba smiled and his eyes where filled with wonder. Sayuki blushed.

"Uh, it's nothing. Don't worry about it. I'm guessing that's your brother…" Sayuki motioned towards Kaiba. He was impatiently tapping his foot. Mokuba stood proudly next to him.

"Yea, he's my brother! His name is-"

"We've met Mokuba. Ibara, are you stupid? Can't you just call the police like any other normal human being?" Kaiba crossed his arms. Sayuki pouted.

"But that guy had a gun and he was trying to shoot and I got irritated and I did just watch that movie and I had a crazy idea but it worked…" Sayuki mumbled. Kaiba shook his head. Mokuba looked between the two.

"Nii-sama, how do you two know each other? I've never seen her." Sayuki was still pouting. Kaiba sighed.

"She's the photographer for my tournament. Let's go home." Kaiba turned and Mokuba followed. Sayuki stood there. Why does he get to make her feel bad? She did save his brother. Kaiba turned back around and grabbed her arm.

"Let's go. I'm giving you a ride."

"Wha-?" Sayuki didn't get to object as Kaiba dragged her to a waiting limo. Mokuba looked excited that she was coming along.

* * *

><p>Sayuki was chatting with Mokuba about America when they arrived at her apartment.<p>

"Awww… I hate that you have to go," Mokuba dug out a cell phone from his pocket and handed it to her, "Here's your phone. I couldn't get it to you before now. Sorry." Sayuki took the phone and chuckled.

"No, I was kind of on the ground being handcuffed. It's understandable." Mokuba smiled.

"I programmed my number. I want to hang out again some other time so I'll text you." Mokuba gave her a quick hug. Kaiba silently listened to the exchange. He nodded in acknowledgement as Sayuki glanced at him.

"Well, thanks for the ride. I'll be going now. See you two around." Sayuki shuffled her way out of the limo. Mokuba waved her good bye as Kaiba followed her out. They were at her doorstep. Sayuki looked warily at Kaiba. "I didn't mean to cause you trouble. I really was just trying to help." Kaiba watched her quietly. The seconds seem to drag on for hours.

"Thanks."

"For buying trouble with a snow cone? I don't think you need to thank me for that. At least Mokuba seemed like he had fun. Except for the whole drunk guy thing…" Oh, god. She was starting to ramble. She kept talking and talking, even about the cats at the café. Kaiba was silently watching her. When he took a step towards her, Sayuki shut up. "I'll go now." Sayuki opened her door and closed it. His silence unnerved her. It was a few more moments before his shadow disappeared from under the door. She leaned against the door and let out a sigh in relief. She needs to work on her Kaiba ranting problem. Those damn pictures are making her imagine him giving her that look.

* * *

><p>So that's the next chapter... Please R&amp;R. I know Sayuki has gone through all the honorifics. LoL I'll address that so don't jump ahead of me now! ;) In August, I more than likely won't post a chapter because I'll be participating in the Camp NaNoWriMo challenge that month. I'll try to get another chapter at the end of this month so that everyone isn't left bereft for a month. Anyone interested in helping by being my beta readers for that challenge let me know. I'll just need people to read and share your opinions. Nothing too strenuous like actually going through my spelling and grammar. LoL<p>

How was everyone's fourth of July? I actually got to watch fireworks from my balcony of my new apartment. Super lucky. Anyways, thank you all who reviewed and added my story to their alerts. I enjoy all the attention. :D Still looking for beta readers for my stories. Send me a message if you're interested! Other than that, I'll see you all next time!


End file.
